A Little More Dauntless
by heyhayden13
Summary: All Tris and Tobias want is some alone, teenager time. But it's hard when his father is back in the picture and everyone seems to go after the couple. Rated M for sexual descriptions, violence, and language.


**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic. Constructive criticism is my best friend so PLEASE review! All ideas are welcome and credited.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my ideas. All characters and most settings, along with other components, belong to the amazingly talented Veronica Roth.**

* * *

**TRIS POV**

I wake up with my head on his chest. I don't remember anything from last night, except that Tobias and I were at Zeke's new apartment. It wasn't a party, we just wanted to hang out. Christina, Uriah, Shauna, Will, Al, Marlene, Tobias, and I drove there last night so we could see Zeke's place, which he just moved into last month. We had already visited Shauna's and Lynn's, and Tobias doesn't plan on moving out of his current apartment anytime soon, but Zeke was so busy with his part-time job as a Dauntless trainer that he didn't have a lot of time to make his presentable. It started off with small talk and gossip, but Uriah and Will found the beer and pretty soon everything became fuzzy. I don't usually drink, but everyone said I've become more of a Stiff than ever, so-being my stubborn self-I had to prove them wrong. All I remember is seeing everyone and making out with Tobias. I don't even remember coming back home to the apartment we share. God knows what we did while I was drunk.

I open up my eyes slowly so they can adjust to the morning light that peeks through the slightly open curtains. Even then, everything is still too bright for my taste, and I feel like my head is about to explode. I blink a few times to ease the pain; it only goes away a little bit. _Yep, I'm hungover._ Cautiously, I move my head away from Tobias's chest, not wanting to wake him up. His chest is bare, but it doesn't worry me-he rarely sleeps with a shirt on. As weird as it sounds, he's so beautiful when he sleeps-his chest rises and falls as he breaths, he occasionally snores, but it's cute, his eyebrows unintentionally furrow, and he breaths slightly through his mouth, making it sound like a light breeze through a cracked window. It helps me drift to sleep every night.

I must have moved too noticeably, because his eyes flutter open and catch me staring at him.

He doesn't care.

"Good morning, beautiful," he says to me in a husky voice, smiling.

"Good morning babe." I kiss him lightly on the lips. He's still smiling. I frown at him.

His eyes immediately furrow with concern. "Tris, what's wrong?"

"What happened last night?" I ask him, scared of what he might say. I pull my knees to my chest and rest my chin on them. I'm still wearing pants; hopefully a good sign.

Tobias just laughs. "Babe, you were so damn drunk. I've never seen you that way before."

This worries me even more. "Tobias, what the hell happened last night? After you brought me home, I mean."

He rubs his eyes and stretches his arms, sitting up now. "I don't know, I just brought you home. I didn't drink at all because I'm responsible," he says somewhat jokingly, poking my arm. I scowl at him, it's not funny. But he's right, he's more responsible, especially when it comes to drinking or safety or health. He must have noticed my dirty look, because he says, "Sorry. I know what you're thinking, and no, I did not have sex with you while you were drunk." He cups my face in his left hand and supports his upper body with his right. "Tris, I respect the fact that you're not ready. Neither am I. And even if I didn't respect that, I wouldn't steal your virginity while you're drunk off your ass." I smile at the last part. Tobias always respected my opinions, even when they were stupid. He made me feel safe. I just want to hold him and never let go.

I've been smiling too long.

"Tris," Tobias starts. "Are you okay?" He doesn't say it out of concern, he laughs a little. His smile makes me melt.

"Never better," I whisper in his ear. I take him off guard when I kiss him straight on the lips, and his right arm gives out, causing him to fall onto his back. He laughs into the kiss and wraps his muscular arms around my tiny waist, pulling me on top of him. I enjoy it a little, but pretty soon I feel a twinge in my stomach. I must have made a face or a sound because Tobias pushes my chest back a little, so that the kiss breaks. He wears a face that says 'oh shit I know what's about to happen' and pushes the blanket away and scoops me up. Tobias hurries toward the bathroom and sets me down in front of the toilet, flips the seat up, and holds my hair back. He's a perfect boyfriend. I close my eyes as I feel my throat clenching and my face burning. I can hear the splashing in the toilet. By the time I'm done, my eyes are red and watery and the whole room smells like vomit.

I hesitate before looking up at Tobias. "I'm so sorry," I mumble, stifling tears of embarrassment. I'm not as sad as I am frustrated with myself.

For some reason, he still decides to hug me, even though he just witnessed the grossest thing I've ever done in front of him and my breath must reek.

"It's okay baby. Let's get you in the shower, okay?" I nod against his chest.

Tobias helps me get up and I can think clearly now. He holds my face in his hands and wipes a tear off my cheek with his thumb.

"I'm sorry," I whisper. He must think I'm disgusting. At least I've stopped crying.

"Shut up," he says with a smile. I smile back.

"That's not a very nice thing to say," I joke. "Do you want me to vomit all over you?"

He dramatically scrunches his face up and shakes his head vigorously. I just laugh, even though I'm getting the feeling in my gut again. _Keep it down, Tris. _While his eyes are closed, I kiss his lips, forgetting I probably have the gross taste on my mouth.

"EWWWWWWWW, TRIS!" he screams like a baby. I'm laughing even harder now. Tobias spits into the sink over and over again and I call him a drama queen. He jokingly glares at me while his head still hovers over the sink. I stick my tongue out. "I'm gonna get revenge later, you know."

I shrug. "Okay, sure you will," I tease, grabbing the bottle of mouthwash off the counter. I gargle and spit and kiss him again; this time, more passionately. He kisses me back for a tiny bit and then rests his forehead against mine. His hands are on my hips.

"Is that better?" I say. He nods.

We stand there for a while until he releases his touch and turns on the water. While he's not looking, I take off my top-the same one I wore last night. I must not have changed. After all, Tobias brought me home and put me in bed and he says nothing happened. I trust him.

He's looking at me again by the time my jeans are off, too. I'm only wearing my bra and panties.

"Tris, what are you doing?" he asks me, but I can tell he's enjoying it.

"Well, you said 'let's get you in the shower.' 'Let's' is plural. You and I are plural." I wink at him. "And last time I checked, you have to be naked to take a shower."

Tobias tries to suppress his smile, but I can see his lips curl up at the corners and his face go red.

"Just do this," I say, stepping toward him. "For me?"

I don't have to ask twice. He kisses me passionately as I slip off his charcoal boxers-the only clothing he wore to sleep-and he slips off my underwear. As my arms slide around his neck, he picks up my legs and wraps them around his waist. I don't know how-maybe his eyes are open-but he manages to navigate through the room and into the shower. I hear the door shut and feel the water running down our bare bodies.

Tobias breaks the kiss to tell me in his sexiest voice ever, "Looks like someone's Abnegation side is disappearing. Becoming more Dauntless? It's about time." He smirks.

He's right, I _am_ becoming more Dauntless, more fearless, more daring.

And he's the one who fixed me.

I let out a moan as he sucks on my neck, his body pressing mine against the cold, tile shower wall. He works his way down from my neck to my shoulder to chest, where he lightly kisses each of the ravens tattooed across my collarbone. I let out a small gasp when he goes even lower, licking my breast. Tobias lets go of my waist and massages my right breast with one hand and cups my left one with the other, flicking his tongue across my nipple. I moan his name and that clearly turned him on. He grinds his hips against mine, and I can feel his hard dick rubbing against my ass, then more forward. We've never had sex, but it may just happen right now; we've showered together before but it never got like this. Just pressing against each other and washing each other's 'private parts.' Maybe, just maybe, it could become more. Just one more second, just one more...

He sets me down and just looks at me, smiling without his teeth, but his eyebrows are furrowed.

"What?" I say, giggling, though I'm slightly disappointed. Maybe it's for the better.

Tobias shakes his head. "You."

"What did I do wrong, baby?" I ask while admiring his adorable dimples and defined jawline. He's the only guy I know who can be sexy and cute at the same time, all the time.

"Absolutely nothing." He lifts my chin up and kisses me, but not for long. He adds, "But you're supposed to be cleaning off." He wets my hair and shampoos it, and I just laugh at him. He washes me off and I wash him. Then we make out for so long, that I don't notice when he shuts the water off and steps onto the rug in the bathroom. Before I can process anything, Tobias wraps a towel around his waist and sprints out of the room, giggling as he slams the door behind him.

"What the hell, Tobias?" I scream through the shut door.

"I can't let you see me naked!" he screams back playfully.

"Too late!" And with that, I smile to myself and go to get dressed, realizing that there are no more towels in the bathroom and I never brought a change of clothes.

Shit.

* * *

**Thank you so much to those who read. Posting next chapter after 5 reviews.**


End file.
